Vokteren Vito Coletta Jensen
"Man kan jo ikke akkurat skryte så jævlig mye av letinga deres. Det er jo faen meg verre enn "Putti Plutti Plott"." - Vito Coletta Jensen til agent Jan Smith Bakhistorie Vito kom opprinnelig fra Italia, men kom til Norge sammen med hans mor og far, Sandrino ColettaVito´s far og Carina ColettaVito´s mor. Coletta-familienStor italiensk mafiafamilie måtte rømme i 1995, da en større mafia-familie overtok. Faren ble skutt i herskapshuset deres, og sa til lille Vito at han måtte leve opp til Coletta-navnet, og gi det videre. Faren døde i mens han holdt Vito´s hånd og Vito sverget på å opprettholde familiens gode rykte oppe. Det var fra den dagen en hvit løgn. Vito rømte ene og alene til Norge, et fritt land, fullt av poteter og naive mennesker med lommebøkene stinne av gryn. Vito Coletta ble en småkriminell som jobbet for en sønnen av en gammel kollega av faren hans, den nynazistiske gangsteren Karl Hansteen IIIDen beryktede Hansteen. Her følte Vito seg hjemme, siden Hansteen-familien, og det var det som føltes mest nærmest familien. Potetgull (2012) Vito og hans bestevenn og partner, Johnny, ble informert om den hellige poteten av Karl III. Sammen stjal de potetene fra en nærbutikk, men mislyktes og mistet poteten til en hjemløs mann som passerte forbi. Johnny og Vito observerte den hjemløse mannen prøvde å spise den utrolige harde poteten. Den hjemløse ble snart gal om at potet ikke ville bli spist, så han bestemte seg for trikken ville ta vare på den. Den hjemløse mannen ble snart sliten, og trikken halshogde ham. Da Johnny og Vito endelig trodde poteten var dems, kom en ny hjemløs mann ved navn Utzi, som trodde den var veldig verdifull, som han selvsagt hadde rett i. Johnny og Vito prøvde å få den fra ham, men Utzi nektet. Johnny og Vito endte med å slå Utzi opp og begynte å avhøre ham. Utzi skjønte ikke hvorfor, men Johnny og Vito fortalte ham alt om poteten. Senere brøt Utzi seg fri fra Johnny og Vito, banket dem opp og rømte etter avhøringsrommet. Johnny og Vito prøvde å få den dyrebare poteten tilbake, men Johnny endte med å skyte potet. Dette gjorde at Johnny mistet viljen til å leve. Han tok sitt eget liv ved å hoppe av en bro. Vito ble like etter skutt av Utzi og forlatt for død av den hjemløse mannen. Utzi stakk av med poteten. Denne hendelsen var uhyre traumatiserende for Vito, da han hadde mistet sin beste venn, i tillegg til at han mistet det dyrebare byttet, som ville gjøre Karl Hansteen III svært prippen. Vito kuttet all kontakt med Hansteen og nynazistene hans. Han holdt seg unna arbeidsplassen Euroskilt, og sov på gata for å unngå møte med dem. På gata møtte han en svært hyggelig og praktfull kvinne, Layla Jensen, som synes svært synd på ham. De ble godt kjent med hverandre, Layla ga Vito trøst og omsorg ettersom han fortalte sin historie til henne, og de endte etter hvert opp med å gifte seg med hverandre. Fra den dag var Vito en ny mann, Vito Coletta Jensen, en mann som skulle vende livet sitt tilbake slik det var og redde sin egen hverdag. Dessverre gjorde Laylas trøst ham en tragisk hendelse, da han fikk motivasjon nok til å prøve å gå tilbake til Euroskilt, der nynazistene fulgte ham dag ut og dag inn. De fant etter hvert ut hvor han bodde, og fulgte ham til leiligheten på Grefsen. Potetmos (2016) Hansteen og nynazistene invaderte til slutt hans hjem, og møtte på Layla, i mens Vito jobbet på Euroskilt. Layla ble brutalt myrdet av nynazistene, til Hansteens glede. Hansteen slaktet kvinnen med nazi-dolken hans, som han arvet fra hans far, som fikk det av hans far, Karl Hansteen IKarl Hansteen I. Dette brakte Vito på bånn i livet igjen, og han holdt seg på gata i flere år fremover for å unngå nynazistene. Nynazistene fant ham ikke, og måtte lete etter andre spor som kunne lede dem til poteten. Nazitortur Nynazistene ga etterhvert opp med å finne poteten på egenhånd, og tok Vito som gissel i et torturkammer. Hansteen dukket etterhvert opp og ga ham en lærepenge ved å tvinge fram minnene om Layla, og fortalte hvordan han drepte henne, og at hvis han ikke opplyste om poteten, ville alle han kjente dø på samme måte. Vito klarte heldigvis å slippe unna ved å lure Hansteen til å torturere ham til han nesten ga opp. Gjensyn med uteliggeren Vito skulle til å flykte til Sverige, og dro til Grefsen togstasjon. Tilfeldigvis samme dag dukket to KRIPOS-agenter, Mini & Smith opp på stasjonen for å finne den hellige poteten for staten. Det viste seg at den gamle uteliggeren Utzi hadde holdt til på togstasjonen en stund, der han var helt trollbundet av potetens sang. Agentene endte opp med å henrette uteliggeren, noe Vito la merke til og sjekket ut. Biltyveri Vito fulgte agentene til Grefsenkollen, der agentene tok seg en pølsepause. I mens stjal han bilen deres, med poteten inni, noe som så veldig uprofesjonelt ut fra deres side. Jaktet av Neo-Wehrmacht Han møtte deretter på Hansteen III og nynazistene i mens han undersøkte poteten. Han ble konfrontert av Hansteen, men tok poteten til gissel og klarte nok en gang å lure seg unna nynazistene. Hansteen satte inn en krigsmarsj innover skogen. Vito ble bombardert med granater og pistolskudd. Nynazisten Arne, sporet seg fram til Vito og havnet i en katt-og-mus-lek med nynazisten. Arne løste skudd og kastet trehjul etter Vito, men ingenting fungerte på Euroskilt-arbeideren. Vito endte opp i en ren knyttneve-kamp og knuste nynazisten til skyhøye grader og kastet ham til sin død utfor et langt stup. Vito tok med seg poteten og gikk ned i solnedgangen. De dødes bro Dagen derpå, sto Vito på en bro, og var Vito klar for å slippe poteten ned i elven, der kompisen Johnny hadde tatt livet sitt for 5 år siden. Han ga dessverre etter, og ble styrt av potetens forlokkende makt. Han skulle til å stikke av med poteten, men ble møtt i et bakholdsangrep fra KRIPOS-agentene, som snublet over ham. Vito stakk av i siste liten, men ble møtt av Karl Hansteen III på den andre siden med hans lojale nynazist Bjarne. Vito ble omringet på hver sin side av broa. Han endte med å forsøke å stoppe sitt eget liv som Johnny, men overlevde grunnet forsvar fra potetens side. Vassen, våt og alene, måtte Vito flyte nedover elven. Han ble oppslukt av potetens makt og lot sinnet slippe inn i potetens mørke. Mini & Smith arrangerte et bakholdsangrep og slo ham bevisstløs. De avhørte ham, mens han var knyttet mot et tre, og agent Jan Smith forklarte hele KRIPOS sin bakgrunnshistorie, motivasjon og håp for fremtiden, som gikk ut på Norge i en militærsupermakt ved hjelp av potetens uvurdelige krefter. Vito fant seg ikke i planen og syntes det var moralsk forkastelig. Mini ble i midten av samtalen mellom Smith og Vito, og ble sakte, men sikkert oppslukt av poteten, som Vito minutter før. Da Smith forsøkte å ta den fra ham, klikket det for Mini, og det hele havnet i et kvele-scenario mellom Smith og Mini. Vito tok den tiden han hadde til å rømme, og hoppet på ny i elva med poteten i hendene. Mini, fortsatt oppslukt av poteten, tvang Smith med som sin slave og gikk for å finne Vito på ny. Ut av dagen og inn i natten Vito klatret ut av elva, og møtte på Karl III og Bjarne i en tunnell under en togovergang. Karl forlangte poteten og var lei all løpingen og skytingen, noe Vito vurderte, men ble avbrutt av de sinna KRIPOS-agentene på den andre siden av ham. Begge parter truet hverandre, men Vito forsøkte å få det til med et kompromiss som inkluderte at han skjøt poteten i fillebiter. Karl hindret ham med å skyte ham i magen, som resulterte i et grufullt fall fra Vito, og han mistet poteten. En skuddveksling oppsto mellom partene og de skjøt hverandre til ingen sto oppe lenger. Mini & Smith tok nok en pølsepause sammen, og døde i hendene på hverandre. Vito og Karl var fortsatt overlevende, og dro seg langs bakken for å oppnå potetens makt. Vito, som allerede hadde kjent makten, lot være å la seg overrumple av den lokkende kraften og så etter enklere løsninger, i motsetning til Karl som var rent opptatt av å faktisk røre poteten. Vito tok i det øyeblikket Hansteens tyske lugerpistol og fyrte en salve gjennom huet hans, så halve hodeskallen pumpa ut. Hansteen var død. Vito tok til å forsøke å dø med poteten i hendene, med håp om å møte sin familie, Johnny og Layla straks. Døden ble avbrutt av en mobiltelefon fra KRIPOS, der Vito fortalte hvordan Mini & Smith lå som to døde laks foran ham. KRIPOS-sjefen lovte at de skulle ta ham, og at Vito og poteten straks var hans, der Vito ba ham opp til dans. Vito vandret ut av tunnelen og ut i det dype mørket med poteten i sin hånd. Vito ble aldri tatt av KRIPOS og levde i skjul siden. Han tok vekk navnet sitt og erklært seg som "Vokteren", som utfører den oppgave å holde den skjulte kunnskap skjult til evig tid. Da han støtte på en uteligger i byen ved navn Flettugg, som elsket en vannmugge, fortalte han henne dette. Han sa poteten ville alltid trenge en vokter, og Vokteren Vito skulle være det så lenge det var liv i ham. Opptredener * Potetmos (2017) * Potetgull (2018) Kategori:Potetgull Kategori:Potetmos Kategori:Albert Potet Kategori:Det nye Nasjonal Samling